jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Takara Hilts
Eigenübersetzung von "That's enough! I'm not anybody's hostage -- and I don't need to be saved!" aus Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 5 Takara Hilts war die machtsensitive, grünäugige und rothaarige Tochter von Großlord Varner Hilts und Sith-Lady Illiana Merko Hilts des Vergessenen Stammes der Sith auf Kesh, die irgendwann um das Jahr 3000 VSY geboren wurde. Sie wurde nach Takara Korsin benannt, der Mutter des Vergessenen Stammes Gründer Yaru Korsin. Aufgrund des hohen Status' ihrer Eltern genoss Takara Hilts eine privilegierte Stellung als Prinzessin der Sith. Im Jahre 2975 VSY gehörte sie den Tahv-Sicherheitskräften an und verteidigte die Hauptstadt Tahv gegen Mörder, Diebe und andere Verbrecher. Wie die meisten Sith des Vergessenen Stammes lebte Takara auf dem Kontinent Keshtah. Während der großen Krise Zeit der Verderbnis''Eigenübersetzung von ''"Time of the Rot" aus Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 3 wurde der Vergessene Stamm der Sith von viele Machtkämpfen heimgesucht, während denen sie Anführer der verschiedensten Organisationen bekriegten. Aus diesem Grund führte Varner Hilts mit seinem Amtsantritt neue Reformen ein und erneute den Vergessenen Stamm, was man Hilts-Erneuerung nannte. Diesbezüglich entschied er unter anderem, dass er seiner Tochter Takara Hilts das Amt als Großlady nicht vererben wolle, sondern weiterhin darauf bestehe, dass der Großlord von den Hochlords und -Ladys gewählt wird, worüber Takara zwar nicht wirklich erfreut war, die Entscheidung ihres Vaters jedoch nachvollziehen konnte und akzeptierte. Als Kommandantin der Sicherheitskräfte gelang es Takara Hilts im Jahre 2975 VSY, den Verbrecher und Sklaven Parlan Spinner festzunehmen, als dieser ein Attentat auf ihren Vater plante. Spinner war nicht damit einverstanden, dass Varner Hilts Menschen „Keshiri-Arbeit“ machen ließ und die Sklaverei auch unter den Sith einführte. Takara konnte ihn an diesem Attentat hindern und wurde ausgeschickt, ihn nach Alanciar zu eskortieren, landeten jedoch schließlich auf Eshkrene. Unterwegs gerieten sie in einen Kampf mit den Keshiri an Bord ihres Schiffes, die Südlicher Stern, weshalb sie vor Captain Chegg und seiner Gruppe flohen und auf die Verdammten stießen, die sie in ihr Lager brachten. Von der Anführerin der Verdammten, Kaliska, über den Planeten Kesh belehrt, erfuhr Parlan von einer Waffe, die den ganzen Stamm vernichten könnte. Als Feind des Stammes machter er sich sofort auf, diese Waffe zu suchen. Takara und Kaliska konnten ihn nicht daran hindern, die „Waffe“ zu befreien: Den Sith-Lord Remulus Dreypa. Remulus Dreypa fiel über den Stamm her und plante, die Kontrolle über diesen zu übernehmen. Takara tat sich mit der S'kytri Kaliska und ihren Leuten zusammen, um Dreypa aufzuhalten, der bereits in der Stadt Eorm erhebliche Schäden angerichtet hatte und anschließend über die Sessal-Spitze auf den Weg nach Tahv war. Takara hielt Dreypa gemeinsam mit ihrer Mutter Illiana fest, jedoch brachen die Sith in eine wilde Flucht aus, als Dreypa mithilfe der Macht die sogenannten Leviathaner beschwor, die vielen Sith ihre Lebensenergie aussaugten, darunter Takaras Mutter Illiana, wobei Illiana rechtzeitig gerettet werden konnte. In Tahv gelang es Spinner mithilfe eines seit Jahren auf Kesh versteckten Raumschiffs, den Takara als Geisel haltenden Remulus Dreypa an Bord des Schiffes zu locken und es anschließend in die Sessal-Spitze zu steuern. Dabei kam Dreypa ums Leben. Nachdem die Krise überstanden war, wurden Takara und Parlan zu Sith-Lords und -Ladys ernannt und zu Händen des Großlords erklärt, um Takaras Vater Varner auch weiterhin als Regenten des Vergessenen Stammes der Sith zu unterstützen. Obwohl Takara und Parlan sich anfangs nicht ausstehen konnten, begannen sie nach dieser Krise damit, sich anzufreunden und eine Beziehung zueinander aufzubauen. Biografie Kindheit und frühes Leben Eigenübersetzung von "You're the Grand Lord's daughter -- and you're just doing patrol work?" "It's my father's idea -- not that it's any of your business. Power in the Tribe isn't inherited" aus Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 1 Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith wurde 5000 Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin von Großlord Yaru Korsin gegründet, nachdem die Omen – die unter Korsins Kommando stand und die Aufgabe hatte, wertvolle Lignan-Kristalle für den Dunklen Lord der Sith Naga Sadow zu transportieren – während einer Schlacht schwer beschädigt wurde und über dem Planeten Kesh abstürzte. Den sich an Bord befindenden Sith blieb nicht anderes übrig, als auf dem Planeten zu bleiben.Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith – Am Abgrund Yaru Korsin hatte die Idee, sich vor den einheimischen Keshiri als die Protektoren auszugeben, um gefeiert zu werden und auf dem Planeten willkommen zu sein. Seitdem lebten die Sith des Vergessenen Stammes auf dem Planeten.Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith – Die Himmelsgeborenen Im Jahre 3960 VSY entstand mit dem Verschwinden von Großlady Lillia Venn die Große Krise, auch Zeit der Verderbnis genannt, während derer sich hunderte Organisationen und Gruppen der Sith bekämpften und Schlachten führten.Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith – Der Wächter Im Jahre 3000 VSY endete die Krise nach neunhundertundsechzig Jahren mit der Ernennung von Varner Hilts zum neun Großlord. Durch das Testament Yaru Korsins stieß man auf den Kontinent Alanciar und machte sich gleich daran, eine Eroberung vorzubereiten.Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith – Pantheon Um seine Macht auch weiterhin behalten zu können, heiratete Varner die Anführerin der Schwestern Seelah Korsins, Illiana Merko, und erneuerte den Stamm nach seinen Vorstellungen. Mit Illiana zeugte Hilts eine Tochter, Takara Hilts. Takaras Vater war Historiker und Geschichtsforscher, kein Kämpfer. Sein Ziel war es, den Stamm im Rahmen der Hilts-Erneuerung umzustrukturieren. Er hielt sich an die meisten von Korsin erlassenen Gesetze und entschied vor allem, dass die Großlords künftig wieder vom Zirkel der Lords gewählt werden sollten, und der Posten nicht vererbt werden darf. Vor allem letzteres fand Takara selbstverständlich nicht allzu toll, jedoch konnte sie die Entscheidung nachvollziehen und akzeptierte sie. Um weiterhin Machtkämpfe, wie solche zu Zeiten der Zeit der Verderbnis, zu vermeiden, gab Varner außerdem eine Flotte von hölzernen Segelschiffen in Auftrag, um Kesh und seine Kontinente Keshtah, Alanciar und vor allem das kürzlich entdeckte Eshkrene zu erforschen. Takara, die aufgrund der hohen Stellung ihrer Eltern – Varner war Großlord des Stammes und Illiana war als Sith-Lady die Kommandantin der Sith-Verteidigungsmächte – eine privilegierte Kindheit genoss, trat mit ihrer Volljährigkeit in die Organisation Tahv-Sicherheitskräfte ein, bei denen sie im Laufe der Jahre zur Kommandantin und somit Anführerin der Soldaten aufstieg und für die Sicherheit in Tahv sorgte. Parlan Spinner und Eshkrene Eigenübersetzung von "Takara, fly an Uvak to the new docks west of Berav. A Keshiri mariner is in from Alanciar -- Captain Chegg will be putting out again soon. Have hin prepare to receive young Spinner in his crew." aus Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 1 miniatur|links|180px|Takara kämpft gegen Parlan Spinner Im Jahre 2975 VSY fand erneut einer der wichtigsten Feiertage des Vergessenen Stammes auf Kesh statt. Es war der Jahrestag der Ankunft Yaru Korsins auf dem Planeten, den er vor 2015 Jahren mit seinen Leuten besiedelte. Die Keshiri verehrten die Durchführer des Festes, denn sie glaubten, die Sith seien die gepriesenen Protektoren und die mächtigsten Götter aller Zeiten, die gekommen waren, um die Keshiri vor den Destruktoren zu schützen, die laut den Keshiri die Vernichtung Keshs und all seiner Bewohner planten. An diesem Tage begab sich der sogenannte "Todes-Spinner" mit seiner Bande zu den Feierlichkeiten, da er plante, den aktuellen Großlord Varner Hilts zu ermorden. Anfangs hielten viele die verkleideten, eine Maske tragenden Männer für Teil der Feierlichkeiten, doch die Bande von "Todes-Spinner" verhielt sich auffällig, da sie achtlos durch die Reihen stürmten und Personen anrempelten, weshalb ein Mitglied der Tahv Sicherheitskräfte auf die Gruppe aufmerksam wurde und sie festzunehmen plante. Daraufhin floh der "Todes-Spinner" vor den Sicherheitskräften und rannte zur Trage des Großlords. Zum Entsetzen seiner Kollegen, die eigentlich nur die Zeremonie stören wollten, zückte Spinner seinen Shikkar und stürmte in die Trage, wo er zu seiner Überraschung jedoch nicht auf Varner Hilts stieße. Seine Tochter Takara Hilts hatte Informationen über Spinners Bande erhalten und fand daher heraus, wann und wo er zuschlagen wollte. Mit Unterstützung ihrer Polizeikräfte versuchte Takara zunächst, Spinner gewaltlos festzunehmen. Als dieser sich der Festnahme jedoch widersetzte, sahen sich die Sicherheitskräfte von Tahv sich allerdings dazu gezwungen, ihre charakteristisch roten Lichtschwerter einzusetzen. Es gelang Spinner, einen Sicherheitsbeamten mit einem Minlohku-Wurfdolch zu töten, anschließend wurde er jedoch von den Sicherheitskräften in Gewahrsam genommen. Takara Hilts ordnete angesichts der Schwere des Verbrechens – Störung der heiligsten Zeremonie, Vandalismus und sogar Mord an einem Sicherheitsbeamten – eine Folter vom sogenannten "Todes-Spinner" an, unter anderem auch mit dem Ziel, etwaige Informationen herauszubekommen, die sie noch nicht kennt. Einige Stunden später wurde Spinner dem Großlord Varner Hilts vorgeführt. Mit dem Großlord führte Spinner ein Gespräch über die Geschichte des Vergessenen Stammes. Spinner war nicht damit einverstanden, dass der Großlord Sklaverei auch unter den Menschen einführte und sie, laut Spinner, "dreckige Keshiri-Arbeit" machen ließ. Er argumentierte, dass jeder eine Chance habe, aus der Sklaverei entlassen zu werden. Er führte an, dass selbst Yaru Korsin einst dem nicht-menschlichen Sith-Lord Naga Sadow diente, es jedoch weit brachte, als er sich dazu entschied, auf dem Planeten Kesh einen neuen Stamm der Sith zu bilden. Trotz seiner Ablehnung von Keshiri, fand Spinner es außerdem inakzeptabel, die Keshiri so hinters Licht zu führen. Die Sith des Stammes seien nicht die Protektoren, denn sie zerstören den Planeten, anstatt ihn zu beschützen. Nachdem Spinner dies gesagt hatte, schnappte er sich ein Seil und schlich sich von hinten an den Großlord heran, um ihn umzubringen. Jedoch kam in diesem Moment Varners Tochter Takara in den Palast von Kesh und schlug Spinner eine Urne über den Kopf. Geistesabwesend wie meist fragte Varner lediglich, wessen Urne das war und ob sie jemand wichtigem gehörte. Takara gab an, sie wisse es nicht und berichtete Varner dann davon, dass sie herausgefunden hatte, dass der "Todes-Spinner" tatsächlich Parlan Spinner hieß und ein Sklave aus den Slums von Eorm war, der lediglich vandalierte. Vor ihm gebe es nicht zu befürchten. Aufgrund des beleidigenden Untertons und der Worte, die Takara an den Tag legte, verlor der nun als Parlan Spinner identifizierte Verbrecher die Beherrschung, jedoch konnte Takaras Mutter Illiana Merko Hilts die Auseinandersetzung stoppen. Erneut begannen Varner und Parlan über die sogenannte Hilts-Erneuerung zu diskutieren, wobei Varner darauf hinwies, dass er für alles eine Lösung hatte. Der ungeduldige Parlan ließ jedoch nicht mit sich reden, weshalb Varner Parlan von Keshtah verbannte und seine Tochter anwies, ihn an Bord des Segelschiffes von Keshiri-Captain Chegg zu eskortieren, der auf dem Weg nach Alanciar war, wo Parlan Strafarbeit leisten sollte. Parlan war überrascht, als er erfuhr, dass Takara die Tochter des Großlords war und äußerte seine Verwunderung darüber, dass Takara lediglich Patrouillenarbeit tätigte. Doch Takara verteidigte die Entscheidung ihres Vaters, Macht im Stamm nicht zu vererben. Eigenübersetzung von "Oh, that is rich. Let me tell you how it is aboard ''Southern Star. The only gods here are the surveyors and straw bosses on my crew! The rest of you are nothings -- and you'd better get to work! These are waters no one's ever entered before -- we'll need all hands to make landfall."'' aus Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 1 miniatur|rechts|180px|Takara und Parlan auf Eshkrene Einige Tage später befanden sich Takara und Parlan an Bord des Segelschiffes von Captain Chegg. Takara, die annahm, sie seien auf den Weg nach Alanciar, war vollkommen überrascht, als sie feststellte, dass sie sich am Südpol befanden. Als Parlan sie verhöhnte, stellte sie Captain Chegg zur Rede, der ihr jedoch klar machte, dass er der Captain des Schiffes war, und er verlangte, dass sie und Parlan bei der Arbeit halfen, da sie jede Hand brauchten, um durch die gefährlichen Gewässer an Land zu gelangen. Chegg meinte, sie und Parlan seien nichts und sie sollten sie ebenso an die Regeln halten, wie der Rest der Crew. Am Südpol – unter den Sith als Eshkrene bekannt – beschwerten sich sowohl Takara und Parlan als auch Chegg und seine Crew über die Kälte und konnten nicht verstehen, weshalb der Stamm diesen Ort erforschen möchte. Aus Eshkrene gerieten Takara und Parlan in ein Scharmützel mit den Keshiri gerieten. Takara gelang es, mehrere Seefahrer mit ihrem Lichtschwert zu töten und mit Parlan zu fliehen, jedoch endete ihr Weg an einer Klippe. In der Falle sitzend fürchteten die beiden um ihr Leben, als plötzlich mehrer Bogenschützen eintrafen und alle Keshiri töteten, die nicht rechtzeitig fliehen konnten. Die Anführerin der Gruppe, die S'kytri Kaliska, verlangte die Prinzessin der Sith und Parlan in ihr Lager zu bringen. Auf Takatas Frage hin, wer sie seien, antwortete Kaliska, sie seien die Verdammten – und Takara und Parlan seien es nun auch. Am verwundertsten war Takara über die Anzahl an verschiedenen Spezies. Obwohl Yaru Korsin angegeben hatte, alle nicht-menschlichen Spezies – abgesehen von den Keshiri – seien nach der Ankunft ums Leben gekommen, sah sie neben der S'kytri-Frau sogar Rodianer, Chagrianer, Wookiees, Ithorianer, Mon Calamari, Weequays und viele weitere Spezies vor sich. Die "Verdammten" Eigenübersetzung von "Who are you? How do you know my name?" "You would have known by now, Princess of the Sith -- had you been patient. I am Kaliska -- I speak for the Doomed..." aus Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 2 miniatur|links|180px|Kaliska und Takara Hilts Von der Anführerin der sogenannten Verdammten, Kaliska, wurden Parlan und Takara zur Stadt der Verdammten eskortiert, wo die beiden sich die Stadt ansahen und immer verblüffter über all die verschiedenen Spezies waren, die sie erblickten. Auch wunderten sich die beiden darüber, dass sie zwar in einer großen Stadt waren, jedoch weit und breit keine Keshiri entdecken konnten. Als Takara und Parlan zu fliehen versuchten, wurden die beiden von Kaliska aufgehalten, die sagte, dass Eshkrene ein friedlicher Ort sei und dies auch so bleiben solle. Die geflügelte S'kytri hob Takara an und flog mir zur Halle des Bedauerns''Eigenübersetzung von ''Hall of Regret aus Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 2, in der auch Parlan und ein kleines Kontingent an Verdammten auf sie warteten. In der Halle des Bedauerns erzählte Kaliska vom Zweiten Großen Schisma und der Hundertjährigen Dunkelheit. Ihrer Erzählung nach stammten die Verdammten aus dieser Zeit und waren damals nach der Schlacht von Corbos über dem Planeten Kesh abgeschossen wurden, woraufhin sie notlanden mussten. Sie alle seien einst Sith gewesen, die sich der Hellen Seite zugewandt hatten. Kaliska erzählte Takara weiter, dass dies zweitausend Jahre vor der Ankunft des Vergessenen Stammes war, der ebenfalls in einem Krieg abgeschossen wurde und abstützte. Nachdem die Sith den Planeten ohne größere Mühen einnahmen, entschlossen sich die Verdammten dazu, sich nach Eshkrene zurückzuziehen und dort in Frieden zu leben. Kaliska war eine große Unterstützerin von Takaras Vater und erzählte, dass der alte aber weise Mann das beste war, was dem Stamm hatte passieren können, und berichtete außerdem von einer mächtigen Waffe, die Kaliska und ihre Leute zu schützen gedachten. Parlan Spinner, dem der Vergessene Stamm der Sith so verhasst war, plante sofort, sich diese Waffe zu Nutze zu machen und sie gegen die Sith einzusetzen. Als er dies in der Halle herausprostete und dabei Gegenstände herumschweben ließ, die den Verdammten heilig waren, wurde er von Kaliska aus der Halle verbannt und von zwei Wachen hinauseskortiert.Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 2 Eigenübersetzung von "Spinner -- wait! That thing -- it was sealed for a reason!" "I'm not the tribe's slave anymore! An I don't have to take orders from you -- or anyone! Ther's no weapon I can't use. Let's see what was so awful even the great Jedi werde afraid of it." aus Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 2 Während Takara und Kaliska sich weiter unterhielten, wurde Parlan mittlerweile aus der Halle eskortiert. Als die kleine Gruppe draußen in der Schneelandschaft angekommen war, brachte Parlan seine Wachen mit Minlohku-Dolchen um, wunderte sich darüber, was man damit alles machen kann, und sprang anschließend über die Dächer der Stadt. Er begab sich zu einem großen Wachturm der Stadt, in dem er Hinweise auf die Waffe vermutete, von der Kaliska gesprochen hatte. Die Dolche schlug er in die Außenwand des Turms – die aus Stein besteht – und hangelte sich daran hoch, um durch ein Fenster einzusteigen. Auch dort brachte er schnell einen Weequay und eine Mon Calamari um, indem er ihnen die Dolche in den Nacken schleuderte. Trotz der Warnung einer der Wachen öffnete Parlan eine im Raum stehende Truhe, in der er einen Hammer, einen Meißel und eine Karte fand. Die Karte sollte ihn zur Waffe bringen, die er gegen den Stamm einzusetzen gedachte. Daraufhin erschallte der Alarm der Stadt. miniatur|rechts|180px|Remulus Dreypa wird befreit Takara unterhielt sich derweil mit Kaliska, die er etwas über die einst auf Kesh lebenden Tiere erzählte. Einige von diesen wurden vor der Auslöschung durch Korsin bewahrt und auf Eshkrene gehalten, wie Takara sah. Unter anderem hielt Kaliska sieben der achtäugigen, mit zwei Hörnern bestückten Equals. Dann hörten Takara und Kaliska das Horn, das Alarm blies und die schlechte Nachricht kundtat, dass jemand in den Turm eingebrochen war und das Werkzeug gestohlen hatte, dass für die Waffe benötigt wurde. Dies war Parlan Spinner gewesen. Takara und Kaliska machten sich sofort auf, Parlan zu folgen, doch war dieser bereits an Bord von Captain Cheggs Schiff Südlicher Stern und fuhr zum auf der Karte angezeigten Ort. Die flugfähige Kaliska hob Takara hoch und flog mit ihr ein Stück über den Ozean, bis sie auf das Schiff stießen und Kaliska Takara fallen ließ, damit sie Parlan aufhielt. Takara erzählte Parlan, dass die Waffe vermutlich aus einem Grund verschlossen worden war, doch es gelang ihr nicht ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen. Parlan erzählte, er sei kein Sklave mehr und werde nie wieder jemandes Befehle entgegennehmen. Daraufhin schlug er mit den Werkzeugen auf einen Eisblock ein, in dem der mittlerweile über viertausend Jahre alte Dunkle Lord der Sith Remulus Dreypa die Jahre über eingefroren war und nun befreit wurde. Rosafarbene Macht-Blitze schleudernd trat er aus dem Eis und tat mir lauter Stimme kund, dass Baron Lord Remulus Dreypa nun zurückgekehrt war. Die mächtige Waffe Remulus Dreypa Eigenübersetzung von "This is our world, Dreypa! The tribe will resist you!" "I certainly hope so. I see the feeble leaderin your thoughts. I will enjoy killig those who elevated such a fool -- and then I will kill the fool himself." aus Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 3 Nachdem Parlan Remulus Dreypa befreit hatte, verbündeten sich die beiden. Mit der Südlicher Stern begab sich die Crew des Schiffes mit Dreypa und Parlan zur nächsten Küste, in die Richtung von Eorm. An Land angekommen, erzählte Parlan Dreypa die Geschichte des Stammes. Dreypa konnte anfangs nicht glauben, dass sich während seiner Abwesenheit ein ganzer Stamm von Sith neu gebildet hatte, doch Parlan argumentierte, dass ein Mann innerhalb von viertausend Jahren viel verpassen kann. Bereits zu diesem Zeitpunkt planten Dreypa und sein neuer Verbündeter, Takara zu entführen und sie zu benutzen, um den Großlord zu erpressen.Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 3 miniatur|links|180px|Dreypa zerstört Eorm Gemeinsam mit Parlan begab sich Dreypa zur Stadt Eorm, in der Dreypa den Stadt zu testen plante. Dort angekommen trafen Parlan und er auf den Sith-Lord Galathos, der bereits dabei war, die Stadt niederzubrennen, da die dort arbeitenden Keshiri nicht zu seiner Zufriedenheit arbeiteten. Als Dreypa eintraf, tötete er Galathos und seine Männer, indem er die Macht einsetzte, um sie lebendig zu verbrennen und dabei gleich die halbe Stadt mit zu zerstören. Als Dreypa auch noch predigte, er werde die Keshiri von der Knechtschaft der Sith befreien, jubelten ihm die Bewohner Eorms zu. Takara und Kaliska sahen dies mit an und stellten Dreypa zur Reden, der erzählte, seine Zerstörung werde nicht bei Eorm stoppen und er wolle den gesamten Stamm übernehmen, indem er erst die Hochlords und anschließend den Großlord töte. In einem Dialog mit Kaliska erzählten die beiden, dass Dreypas Talisman die eigentliche Waffe war, die vernichtet werden sollte. Den Talisman bekam Dreypa einst vom Sith Sorzus Syn. Mithilfe des Talismans konnte man die Sith-Alchemie besser nutzen und verfügte über große Macht, wovor Kaliska Takara warnte. Im weiteren Gespräch erzählte Dreypa, mithilfe des Talismans werde er sich an den Verrätern rächen, die ihn einst angegriffen und eingesperrt hatte, wobei Kaliska argumentierte, dass es zumindest ihre Gruppe, die Verdammten, für die Galaxis und die Wesen getan hatten, die sie zu beschützen gedachten. Takara bekam mit, wie Parlan Dreypa unterstützte, Hinweise zum Stamm gab und ihm Lichtschwerter überreichte. Takara und Kaliska ließ Dreypa daraufhin von zwei Keshiri-Wachen abführen, doch gelang es Takara, die Wachen zu töten und sich mit Kaliska zu den hiesigen Uvak-Ställen zu begeben. Takara und Kaliska stritten sich zunächst darüber, ob es den Uvaks möglich war, über den südlichen Ozean zu fliegen und die Verdammten zu holen. Kaliska erklärte Takara, sie müsse es den Uvaks bloß richtig sagen, dann führen sie ihre Befehle auch aus, was stimmte, wie sich herausstellte. Eigenübersetzung von "Your people handle them well -- but why did we need everyone? I can sense my mother's joy -- the tribe has already won! And Dreypas's nit hiding himself in the force at all. He's heading toward the Sessal Spire He'll be trapped!" "That's exactly why we do need everyone! Ir hea's headed there -- that means he's starting to remember more! Dreypa wasn't the only weapon from the past! Quickly, my friends -- before it's to late!" aus Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 3 miniatur|rechts|180px|Takara und ihre Verbündete bei Dreypa Einige Zeit später geriet Dreypa in einen Kampf mit Takaras Mutter Illiana. Seit Varner Hilts zum Großlord ernannt wurde, herrschte Frieden auf der Marisota FlussaueEigenübersetzung von Marisota Floodplain aus Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 3, doch nun war der Frieden gebrochen und Illiana war dazu gezwungen, die Streitkräfte der Sith gegen Dreypas mit Lichtschwertern und weiteren Waffen ausgerüstete Keshiri in den Kampf zu schicken. Sklavenaufstände waren auf Kesh zwar selten, jedoch nicht unbekannt. Allerdings wunderten sich Illiana und ihre Verbündeten über die Anzahl der Feinde. Dreypa zeigte seine Macht, indem er Illianas Sith Mann für Mann tötete, doch in diesem Moment trafen Takara und Kaliska ein, die mit den Verdammten als Verstärkung zurückgekehrt waren und Dreypas Armee angriffen. Dreypa dachte schon, er habe den Kampf verloren, doch viel ihm wieder ein, was Illiana den Sieg kosten und ihn siegen lassen könnte. Umgehend wies er seine Truppen an, sich zur Sessal-Spitze zu begeben, zu der sich nur die wenigsten Sith des Vergessenen Stammes freiwillig begeben hätten. Takaras Truppen und die ihrer Mutter folgten Dreypa Richtung Vulkan, doch unterwegs warnte Kaliska davor, dass Dreypa nicht das einzige Überbleibsel der Vergangenheit sei. Als Takara und Kaliska über den Vulkanen flogen, sahen sie Illiana, wie sie mit ihren Truppen nachrückte und Dreypa an einer Klippe in die Falle lockte. Dreypa war überrascht über Illianas Mut, ihm zu folgen. An der Klippe das Amulett benutzend, das er einst von Sorzus Syn bekommen hatte, rief er vor den Augen der entsetzten Takara die sogenannten Leviathaner, riesige durch Sith-Alchemie erschaffene Bestien, die sofort über ihre Gegner herfielen. Schlacht auf der Sessal-Spitze Eigenübersetzung von "Our worms aren't as big as your sithspawn -- we'll bury you you right, this time. After a few centuries, they'll do the job. This planet belongs to the tribe!" "Tribe? What tribe? Your tribe sent its best after me. Look around, girl -- you're the only left." "I am the tribe, Dreypa. We broke our chains from people like you long ago. And now i'll break you!"'' aus Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 4 miniatur|links|180px|Die Schlacht auf der Sessal-Spitze Als die Leviathaner angriffen, wurden die Truppen des Vergessenen Stammes der Sith vollkommen niedergeschlagen. Selbst Illiana rief ihre Truppen zur Flucht auf, denn zu dieser Zeit erinnerte sich Dreypa wieder daran, dass die Leviathaner ihren Opfern all ihr Wissen entziehen, und es Dreypa übergeben können, bevor sie es töten. In diesem Moment griffen Takara, Kaliska und die Verdammten an. Schlachtrufe über das Schlachtfeld rufend schossen sie mit Pfeil und Bogen oder anderen Waffen auf die Leviathaner und Dreypa. Takara knöpfte sich jedoch Parlan vor, der von Dreypa verraten wurde und daher zu fliehen versuchte. Parlan zückte sofort seine Dolche und war sie nach Takara, die diesen nach links auswich und ihm an das Kinn trat, was ihn zu Boden schleuderte. Dort hielt sie ihr Lichtschwert gegen seine Brust und wollte ihn töten, doch sah sie, dass ein Leviathaner gerade ihre Mutter angriff und ihr die Lebensenergie aussaugte. Takara eilte ihrer Mutter zu Hilfe und schnitt dem Leviathaner den Tentakelarm ab, mit dem er ihre Mutter umklammert hielt. Doch daraufhin schnappte sich der Leviathaner Takara und wollte sie ihres Wissens berauben und umbringen. Parlan konnte nicht mitansehen, wie Takara von dem Leviathaner angefallen wurde und sprang daher mit einem durch die Macht verstärkten Sprung auf des Leviathaners Rücken und schnitt ihm mit seinen Dolchen über den Rücken. Takara, die inzwischen wieder auf den Beinen war, warf Parlan ihr Lichtschwert zu, das er dem Leviathaner in den Rücken stieß. Die beiden konnten den Alterungsprozess Illianas rechtzeitig stoppen, doch alterte diese dennoch um knapp dreißig Jahre und fiel in Ohnmacht, als sie feststellte, dass sie nicht mehr gut sehen konnte, schwächere Muskeln hatte und aussah, als sei sie bereits über sechzig. Takara bat Parlan darum, Illiana nach Tahv zu fliegen. Zuerst wollte sie dies selbst erledigen, doch Kaliska erzählte Parlan und ihr von der zweiten Waffe, die sie gemeint hatte: Ein uraltes Jedi-Raumschiff, das versteckt unter dem Zirkel der EwigkeitEigenübersetzung von The Circle Eternal aus Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 4 lag. Kaliska war der Meinung, dass Takara dazu auserwählt sei, den Sith-Lord Dreypa zu besiegen. Außerdem war Kaliska nicht der Meinung, dass sie Parlan trauen könnte, weshalb sie plante, mit ihm zu fliegen und sicherzustellen, dass er seinen Auftrag ausführt. Jedoch wurde sie just in diesem Moment von einem Leviathaner angegriffen, der ihr Wissen – den Standort des Raumschiffes eingeschlossen – an Dreypa weitergab und sie dann tötete. Takara konnte nicht zulassen, dass das Schiff Dreypa in die Hände fiel, weshalb sie sich ihm zum Kampf stellte, obwohl all ihre Verbündeten mittlerweile getötet waren. Während Takara Macht-Blitze einsetzte und gegen Dreypa kämpfte, erreichte Parlan Tahv und brachte Illiana zu ihrem Mann, um sich anschließend zum Zirkel der Ewigkeit aufzumachen und das Raumschiff an sich zu nehmen.Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 4 Von Parlan gerettet Eigenübersetzung von "Takara Hilts. She fought well -- but she's just a novice, like everyone her. I'd have killed her -- but I saw the two of you in the S'kytri's memories. You do have a weakness. You care about her." "About Takara? You've got it wrong, crazy man. Wer hate each other's --" "Spare me your lies. Kaliska saw you save Takara -- while she was helping her mother. You all sicken me! Sith care about power -- caring for another amkes you that person's slave. But i waste my breath. I offer a trade. This Girl -- and this world -- for the stars. Meet me in Tahv with the ship -- and rule Kesh in my name after I leave." "Unnhh!! I'm n-nobody's w-w-weakness, Dreypa -- leat of all, his! If you can hera me, Spinner, just leave! No one on Kesh knows who you are, anyway -- or cares. Go, and dont's come back! aus Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 5 miniatur|rechts|180px|Takara Hilts im Kampf mit Remulus Dreypa Parlan begab sich in das Schiff und startete es, doch da er zuvor noch nie etwas Dergleiches zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, stieß er der verwirrte zunächst gegen verschiedene Häuser und Aquädukte, bevor er in den Orbit gelangte. Während er im Rahmen seiner Suche nach einem geeigneten Flugziel auf den Planeten Coruscant stieß, wurde er über einen Kommunikator von Dreypa kontaktiert, der ihn dazu zwingen wollte, ihm das Schiff zurückzugeben. Da Parlan sich allerdings nicht darauf einließ, zeigte Dreypa ihm Takara, die er momentan als Geisel hielt. Obwohl Takara Dreypa über den Kommunikator zurief, dass er nicht kommen und riskieren dürfe, dass Dreypa das Schiff in die Hände bekommt, entschied sich Parlan dazu, mit dem Schiff wieder Richtung Kesh zu fliegen, wobei er vor allem über den sogenannten Hyperantrieb überrascht war, der ihn innerhalb weniger Sekunden zum Planeten brachte. Dreypas Leviathaner fielen derweil bereits über Tahv her, wo sie unter anderem Illiana und Varner angriffen. Takaras Vater versuchte verzweifelt, die Bibliothek zu retten, während Illiana ihre Truppen in der Schlacht kommandierte. Ein Leviathaner fiel über Varner her und hätte ihn beinahe getötet, doch wurde der Leviathaner vom Traktorstrahl des Jedi-Schiffes hochgezogen und getötet. Auch einige von Illianas Truppen wurden von Parlan gerettet, als er mit dem Schiff über Tahv flog und die angebrachten Laserkanonen nutzte, um die Leviathaner zu töten. Auch Dreypa war mittlerweile eingetroffen, der Takara immer noch gefangen hielt. Doch diese war es allmählich überdrüssig, mit Dreypa auf einem Leviathaner herumzureiten, weshalb sie Macht-Blitze einsetzte und somit den Leviathaner tötete. Als die beiden in den Abgrund stürzten, wurden sie von Parlan gerettet, der mit dem Schiff unter sie flog. Anschließend sprang er aus dem Cockpit und stürzte sich auf Takara. Gemeinsam fielen sie vom Schiff und schlugen im Wasser eines Sees auf, der vor der Sessal-Spitze lag, und überlebten den Sturz relativ unverletzt, weil sie einerseits die Macht eingesetzt hatten, um den Sturz abzubremsen und andererseits im Wasser landeten. Bevor Parlan abgesprungen war, hatte er den Autopiloten des Raumschiffes jedoch angewiesen, direkt in die Sessal-Spitze zu fliegen. Dreypa, der noch an Bord des Schiffes war, starb im Feuerball, der entstand, als das Schiff direkt in den Vulkan geflogen wurde.Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 5 Eigenübersetzung von "You -- You -- You Idiot! You destroyed our way off this planet! Worse -- your destroyed your way off this planet. You had the power to leave, Spinner -- and you didn't take ist! What kind of Sith are you?" "Ask Dreypa if I didn't use the power I had. Besides, you always told me I'm just a vandal, right? ... And after today, I'm the best Kesh has ever seen!" aus Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 5 Nachdem die beiden an Land geschwommen waren, fragte Takara Parlan, weshalb er einen Weg, vom Stamm Planeten wegzukommen, einfach so zerstört hatte. Takara betonte, dass es vor allem Parlan geholfen hätte, den Stamm zu verlassen und fragte, was für eine Art Sith er sei. Parlan jedoch erwiderte, dass sie es war, die ihn ständig einen Vandalen nannte. Und nun sei er der beste Vandale, den Kesh je gesehen habe. Nach dem Gespräch begaben sich Parlan und Takara zurück nach Tahv. Hände des Großlords In Tahv führte Parlan ein kurzes Gespräch mit Großlord Varner Hilts. Dieser erzählte ihm, er könne ihn nicht zum Großlord machen, aber falls Parlan den Stamm später einmal regieren will, sollte er zuerst sicherstellen, dass es einen Stamm gibt, den er regieren kann. Varner ernannte Parlan zum Lord und zu seiner Hand. Anschließend begab sich Parlan zu Takara und unterhielt sich mit ihr über die Vergangenheit und die Zukunft. Auch Takara wurde zu ihres Vaters Hand ernannt und ging eine Beziehung mit Parlan ein, da sich die beiden im Laufe der Zeit zu lieben gelernt hatten. Obwohl Takaras Mutter Illiana diese Entscheidung nicht unterstützte, akzeptierte sie sie. So liefen Takara und Parlan als künftige Hände des Großlords durch die Straßen von Tahv, sprachen miteinander und erwarteten die Zukunft. Eigenschaften Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Eigenübersetzung von "A Sith needs to strive for something. And we've seen it now. Takara will." aus Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 5 miniatur|links|180px|Selbst die Verdammten halten viel von Takara Takara Hilts war als Tochter des Großlords stark von der Macht empfangen. Dass ihr Vater außerdem Historiker war, schadete ihren historischen und geschichtlichen Kenntnissen über den Vergessenen Stamm der Sith und seinen Gründer nicht. Auch im Kampf war sie sehr gut ausgebildet. Ihre Mutter Illiana Hilts war die Anführerin und Kommandantin der Verteidigungskräfte von Kesh und konnte ihre Tochter dementsprechend gut ausbilden, auch wenn die beiden keine besonders gute Beziehung zueinander hatten. Selbst der Dunkle Lord der Sith Remulus Dreypa brachte ihrer Kampfkunst Respekt entgegen, wenngleich er sie jedoch ebenso als Anfänger bezeichnete, wie die restlichen Angehörigen des Stammes. Takara konnte hingegen nicht nur mit dem Lichtschwert umgehen oder ihre Gegner mit einem gut gezielten Tritt ausschalten. Sie war ebenso gut in der Macht ausgebildet und konnte starke Macht-Blitze beschwören, sodass es ihr sogar gelang, einen Leviathaner damit zu töten, was sie und Dreypa beinahe in einen Abgrund stürzen ließ. Wenn sie angegriffen wurde, hatte sie entsprechende Kenntnisse, um die Angriffe abwehren zu können. Parlan Spinner war ein perfekter Dolchkämpfer und konnte sehr gut zielen, wenn er sie warf. Dennoch gelang es ihm nicht, Takara zu treffen, weil diese den geworfenen Dolchen mit Leichtigkeit auswich. Auch die Verdammten hielten große Stücke auf Takara. Anders als ihr damaliger Feind Parlan, hörte sie den Erzählungen von Kaliska zu und interessierte sich sehr für die Vergangenheit des Planeten. Als sie durch Kaliska das erste Mal eines der noch lebenden Tiere von Kesh sah, fürchtete sie sich zuerst, doch lernte sie auch diese bald besser kennen. Ein Beweis für ihre guten Kampffähigkeiten war unter anderem ihr Posten als Kommandantin der Sicherheitskräfte von Tahv, mit denen sie bereits viele Verbrecher gestoppt hatte. Doch all diese Fähigkeiten erlaubten es ihr nicht, die Befreiung von Remulus Dreypa zu stoppen. Und genauso wenig schaffte sie es, ihn während der Schlacht auf der Sessal-Spitze aufzuhalten, obwohl Kaliska sie als dazu auserwählt sah. Letzteres gelang letztendlich Parlan. miniatur|rechts|180px|Takara nahm ebenfalls an der Schlacht in der Marisota-Flussaue teil Aufgrund ihrer Taten während Dreypas Aufstand wurde sie außerdem später zur Hand des Großlord ernannt. Dies war für sie eine Ehre, denn sie wusste, dass ihr Vater dies nicht wegen ihrer Beziehung zueinander tat. Varner war lehnte die Vererbung von Macht ebenso ab wie seine Tochter Takara. Trotz ihrer eigentlich hohen Position als Prinzessin der Sith gab sich Takara anfangs mit ihrer Aufgabe als Kommandantin von Tahvs Sicherheitskräften zufrieden, denn auch sie unterstützte das neue Programm ihres Vaters. Dieses besagte, dass sich jeder eine hohe Position selbst verdienen sollte, und diese nicht durch irgendwelche Verwandtschaften erhallten darf. Dennoch wusste Takara, welche Macht sie eigentlich hatte. Diese Position versuchte sie an Bord von Cheggs Schiff Südlicher Stern deutlich zu machen, indem sie versuchte, dem Captain Befehle zu erteilen. Dieser hörte jedoch nicht auf sie, was vielleicht daran lag, dass es Takara damals widerstrebte, ihre Identität als Tochter des Großlords vor den Keshiri preiszugeben. Takara wusste außerdem, wann sie jemanden brauchte und nutze dies auch aus. Beispielsweise hasste sie anfangs Parlan Spinner, doch musste sie zugeben, dass er höchst nützlich war, als er ihr im Kampf das Leben rettete und anschließend ihre Mutter nach Tahv flog. Auch schreckte sie nicht vor neuen Abenteuern zurück, weshalb sie sich aufmachte, nach Eshkrene zu fahren, wenngleich sie nicht wusste, was für Gefahren dort lauerten. Takara konnte gut mit Uvaks umgehen, was ihr erlaubte, diesen Kontinent erneut aufzusuchen, obwohl Uvaks normalerweise nicht so weit fliegen konnten, ohne eine Pause einzulegen. Aussehen und Kleidung Eigenübersetzung von "Whoa." aus Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 5 Takara Hilts war die grünäugige und rothaarige Tochter von Großlord Varner Hilts und hatte beige Hautfarbe. Wenn sie kämpfen musste, trug Takara einen rot-schwarzen Kampfanzug. In ihrer Freizeit trug sie einen schwarzes Anzug mit roten Mustern und einem gelb-goldenen abstehendem Band, das vorn herab hing. Zu dem Anzug gehörten eine grün-schwarze Hose und rote Stiefel. Wie viele Sith der Vergessenen Stammes legte auch Takara Wert auf gutes Aussehen und war attraktiv, was auch Parlan zugeben musste. Wenn Takara nach kämpfen einige Kratzer und Schrammen davon getragen hatte, legte sie ebenfalls viel Wert darauf, diese schnell zu behandeln. Ausrüstung und Bewaffnung Takara war ständig mit ihrem Lichtschwert bewaffnet. Gelegentlich benutze sie auch einen Dolch zum Kämpfen. Tatsächlich war Takara dank ihrer Kenntnisse über die Macht niemals unbewaffnet. Beziehungen Parlan Spinner Eigenübersetzung von "You do have a weakness. You care about her." aus Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 5 miniatur|links|180px|Takara kämpft gegen Parlan Anfangs hatten sich Takara Hilts und Parlan Spinner gehasst. Als Kommandantin der Sicherheitskräfte von Tahv hatte Takara häufig mit Parlan und seiner Bande zu tun, die durch die Straßen von Tahv schlichen und die Gegend unsicher machten. Im Jahre 2975 VSY wollte Parlan sogar Takaras Vater Varner Hilts umbringen, jedoch bekam Takara Informationen darüber und konnte Parlan aufhalten und festnehmen. Auch als Parlan dem Großlord vorgeführt wurde, beharrte er darauf, dass die Sklaverei unter Menschen abgeschafft werden sollte, doch Varner ging nicht darauf ein und beauftragte seine Tochter damit, Parlan nach Eshkrene zu bringen. Dort kämpften die beiden mehrmals auf der gleichen Seite, unter anderem gegen Cheggs Keshiri-Seemänner, doch sie kamen dennoch nicht miteinander aus. Während Takara der Verbannten-Anführerin Kaliska aufmerksam zuhörte, als sie über die Geschichte Keshs erzählte, spielter Parlan mit den heiligen Reliquien der Verdammten herum und stahl sogar deren ultimative Waffe, um anschließend mit Cheggs Seemänner die Karte entlang zufahren, die er gefunden hatte, und auf einen großen Eisblock stieß. Auch dort wollte Takara Parlan aufhalten, denn sie glaubte Kaliska, dass die "mächtige Waffe" den Stamm vernichten könnte. Jedoch kam sie zu spät und musste mitansehen, wie Parlan Remulus Dreypa befreite,miniatur|rechts|180px|Parlans Bande der gleich darauf über Eorm herfiel und die Stadt verbrannte. Takara sah sich gezwungen, gemeinsam mit Kaliska zu den Verbannten zurückzufliegen und um deren Hilfe zu ersuchen. Nachdem Takara Parlan und seinen neuen Verbündeten von der Marisota-Flussaue vertrieben hatte, kam es zu einer weiteren Schlacht, während derer Takara versuchte, Parlan umzubringen. Ihr wäre dies gelungen, wenn sie ihrer Mutter nicht zur Hilfe hätte eilen müssen, da diese von einem Leviathaner angegriffen wurde. In diesem Moment rettete Parlan sogar Takara das Leben, als er den Leviathaner von Takara ablenkte und ihn anschließend mit ihrem Lichtschwert tötete. Takara sah, dass sich Parlan von Dreypa abwandte. Wenngleich er auch nicht offiziell auf ihrer Seite war, bat sie ihn, ihre verletzte Mutter nach Tahv zu bringen. Als Takara kurz darauf von Dreypa angegriffen und als Geisel genommen wurde, kehrte Parlan mit dem bei Tahv versteckten Schiff zurück und rettete Takara ein zweites Mal das Leben, indem er Dreypas Leviathaner tötete und Dreypa durch einen Trick in die Sessal-Spitze stürzen ließ, wobei er ums Leben kam. Danach wurden Takara und Parlan beide zu Händen des Großlord ernannt, freundeten sich miteinander an und gingen sogar eine Beziehung zueinander an, was für die alten Erzfeinde höchst verwunderlich war. Obwohl Takaras Mutter Illiana diese Entscheidung nicht unterstützte, akzeptierte sie sie. So liefen Takara und Parlan als künftige Hände des Großlords durch die Straßen von Tahv, sprachen miteinander und erwarteten die Zukunft. Kaliska miniatur|links|180px|Kaliska Kaliska gehörte der seltenen Spezies S'kytri an und war eine der ehemaligen Grauen Jedi, die über Kesh abstürzten und dort als "Die Verdammten" weiter lebten. Im Jahre 2975 VSY traf Kaliska auf die Sith Takara Hilts und Parlan Spinner. Sie und ihre Verdammten waren gerade dabei, die Seemänner von Captain Chegg zu vertreiben, als sie auf die beiden stießen. Kaliska lud Takara und Parlan in ihre Stadt ein, wo sie den beiden etwas über die Vergangenheit von Kesh erzählte. Jedoch hörte Parlan kaum zu und vandalierte in der Halles des Bedauerns, weshalb er die Verdammten verlassen sollte. Jedoch stahl er vorher die Waffe der Verdammten und benutze diese dazu, um den Sith-Lord Remulus Dreypa zu befreien. Während Takara Kaliskas Geschichten über die Sith interessiert zuhörte und anschließend mit ihr Tiere anscheuen ging – die meisten Tiere waren auf Kesh eine Seltenheit, da Yaru Korsin sie alle hat auslöschen lassen –, freundete sich Takara mit Kaliska an und unterstützte sie daher bei der Ergreifung von Parlan. Jedoch kamen die beiden zu spät, um die Katastrophe verhindern zu können. Sie begaben sich anschließend gemeinsam nach Eorm, wo sie auf Dreypa trafen, der gerade dabei war, die Stadt zu zerstören. Nach einer kurzen Unterhaltung wurden Kaliska und Takara abgeführt. Takara sah keine Chance, die Verdammten um Hilfe zu bitten, doch brachte Kaliska ihr die Machtfähigkeit Bestienkontrolle bei. Die Uvaks ließen sich somit überreden, nach Eshkrene zu fliegen und die Verdammten zur Hilfe zu rufen. Takara war dankbar dafür, dass Kaliska ihr die Fähigkeit beigebracht hatte, und kämpfte in den folgenden Schlachten Seite an Seite mir ihr. Während der Schlacht auf der Sessal-Spitze unterhielten sich Takara und Kaliska kurz, wobei Kaliska anmerkte, dass sie wolle, dass Takara gegen Dreypa kämpft. Sie selbst war gerade dabei, hinter Parlan herfliegen zu wollen, um zu überprüfen, ob er Takaras Mutter Illiana wohlbehalten nach Tahv bringt, als sie von einem Leviathaner getötet wurde. Obwohl Takara Kaliska noch nicht allzu lang kannte, schmerzte sie dieser Verlust und sie wollte sich an Dreypa rächen. Dieser starb letztendlich tatsächlich, jedoch durch Parlans Hand, dem Kaliska nie vertraut hatte. Illiana Merko Hilts Eigenübersetzung von "I know the woman never did anything for me." aus Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 4 miniatur|rechts|180px|Takara und ihre verletzte, gealterte Mutter miniatur|links|180px|Illiana Merko Hilts Illiana Merko Hilts war die Frau von Großlord Varner Hilts und die Mutter von Sith-Lady und Hand des Großlords Takara Hilts. Illiana und Takara hatten nie eine gute Beziehung zueinander. Sie lebten mehr miteinander, weil sie es tuen mussten. Takara selbst gab an, dass Illiana noch nie wirklich etwas für sie getan hat. Als Takara ihre Eltern im Jahre 2975 VSY im Rahmen von Parlans Gefangennahme besuchte, wurde sie von ihrer eigenen Mutter mit Offizier angesprochen. Auch sprachen sie nicht wirklich nett miteinander, Takara wurde von ihrer Mutter jedoch gebeten, Parlan umzubringen, weil Illiana seine Frisur schlecht fand. Das nächste Mal trafen sich die beiden bei der Schlacht auf der Sessal-Spitze wieder, wo Takaras Mutter Illiana von einem Leviathaner angegriffen und ihrer Lebensenergie beraubt wurde. Obwohl Takara keine sonderlich gute Beziehung zu Illiana hatte, konnte sie ihre plötzlich um dreißig Jahre gealterte Mutter nicht einfach auf dem Schlachtfeld sterben lassen, weshalb sie Parlan beauftrage, ihre Mutter sicher nach Tahv zu bringen. Nachdem Dreypas Aufstand niedergeschlagen war, sahen sich Takara und ihre Mutter wieder. Trotz der Tatsache, dass sie zum Teil auch von Parlan gerettet worden war, der Takara überhaupt erst auf Illianas Lager aufmerksam gemacht hatte, konnte sie ihn nicht ausstehen und bedauerte die Entscheidung ihrer Tochter, mit ihm eine Beziehung einzugehen. Varner Hilts Eigenübersetzung von "It was nice seing you, too, father." aus Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 1 miniatur|rechts|180px|Großlord Varner Hilts Zu ihrem Vater Varner Hilts hatte Takara eine weitaus bessere Beziehung als zu ihrer Mutter. Im Gegensatz zu Illiana sprach Varner sie auch mit Takara oder Tochter an, während Takara ihn mit Vater ansprach. Im Jahre 2975 VSY ließ sich Varner Hilts den Vandalen Parlan Spinner von seiner Tochter vorführen. Während des Treffens versuchte Parlan ein zweites Mal, Varner umzubringen, doch konnte Takara ihm vorher eine Urne auf den Kopf schlagen. Varner entsandte die beiden daraufhin nach Eshkrene, wo Parlan in der Verbannung Strafarbeiten leisten sollte. Des Weiteren setzte Varner im Gegensatz zu Illiana einiges Vertrauen in seine Tochter, was einer der Gründe, weshalb er sie ohne wirkliche Begleitung so nach Eshkrene schickte. Jedoch befreite Parlan während der Reise den Sith-Lord Remulus Dreypa, der auch über Tahv herfiel, nachdem er Illiana, Takara, Parlan und viele weitere Sith angegriffen, Kaliska und die Verdammten getötet und Städte zerstört hatte. Dort befand sich Varner Hilts, der in aller Eile versuchte, schnellstens die Bibliothek zu retten, um das alte Wissen zu behalten, er wurde jedoch von Dreypas Leviathanern angegriffen. Parlan rettete Varner. Nachdem Varners Tochter Takara und der ehemalige Sklave Parlan Dreypa getötet hatten, wurden beide zu Händen des Großlords ernannt. Aufgrund ihrer Taten während Dreypas Aufstand wurde sie außerdem später zur Hand des Großlord ernannt. Dies war für sie eine Ehre, denn sie wusste, dass ihr Vater dies nicht wegen ihrer Beziehung zueinander tat. Varner war lehnte die Vererbung von Macht ebenso ab wie seine Tochter Takara. Trotz ihrer eigentlich hohen Position als Prinzessin der Sith gab sich Takara anfangs mit ihrer Aufgabe als Kommandantin von Tahvs Sicherheitskräften zufrieden, denn auch sie unterstützte das neue Programm ihres Vaters. Dieses besagte, dass sich jeder eine hohe Position selbst verdienen sollte, und diese nicht durch irgendwelche Verwandtschaften erhalten darf. Remulus Dreypa miniatur|links|180px|Remulus Dreypa Remulus Dreypa war ein Dunkler Lord der Sith, der, als er auf Kesh von Parlan Spinner befreit wurde, bereits seit mehr als viertausend Jahren in der Galaxis lebte. Kaliska wusste um die Gefahr, die der Sith-Lord barg, weshalb es ihr und Takara daran lag, seine Befreiung um jeden Preis zu verhindern. Doch dies gelang ihnen nicht, denn Parlan kam ihnen mit seinem Werkzeug zuvor und befreite den Sith-Lord. Kurz darauf zerstörte dieser bereits die Stadt Eorm und stieß dort auf Takara und Kaliska, mit denen er sich unterhielt. Er bezeichnete die Hochlords und vor allem Takaras Vater Varner als Idioten. Außerdem gab er an, alle Hochlords töten zu wollen, um anschließend den, seiner Meinung nach, größten Idioten, Großlord Varner Hilts, ebenfalls zu töten. Takara und Kaliska wollten Dreypa unbedingt aufhalten, weshalb sie die Verdammten von Eshkrene zur Verstärkung riefen und Dreypa von der Marisota-Flussaue vertrieben. Wenig später kämpfte Takara auf der Sessal-Spitze erneut gegen Dreypa. Während des Kampfes saugten Dreypas Leviathaner Takaras Mutter Illiana ihre Lebensenergie aus und töteten Kaliska, worüber Takara so zornig wurde, dass sie sich Dreypa allein zum Kampf stellte. Dieser gab respektvoll an, dass sie gut kämpfen konnte, doch sagte er ebenfalls, dass sie wie jeder Sith aus dem Vergessenen Stamm eine Anfängerin sei. Letztlich besiegten Takara und Parlan Dreypa gemeinsam, indem Takara seinen letzten Leviathaner mit einem Macht-Blitz tötete und Parlan Dreypa mit einem Trick auf das Raumschiff brachte und dieses letztendlich in die Sessal-Spitze flog, wobei er selbst jedoch rechtzeitig absprang. Hinder den Kulissen * Die Charakterin Takara Hilts wurde von dem Comic-Autoren John Jackson Miller erfunden, der Takara in seiner erstmals am 1. August 2012 auf Englisch erschienen Comic-Reihe Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith neben dem ebenfalls von ihm stammenden Charakter Parlan Spinner als Hauptprotagonistin einsetzte. Takara wurde von Andrea Mutti gezeichnet und von Michael Atiyeh und Pierluigi Baldassini eingefärbt. Auf den Covern der fünfteiligen Comicreihe wurde sie von Paul Renaud gezeichnet. * Takara Hilts wird in der Comicreihe als Tochter von Großlord Varner Hilts und dessen Frau Illiana Merko Hilts eingeführt. Ihre Eltern hatten ihre ersten Auftritte in den Romanen Pantheon, Geheimnisse und Pandämonium der Romanreihe Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith, die ebenfalls von Autor John Jackson Miller geschrieben wurde. * Takara Hilts wurde nach Takara Korsin benannt, der Mutter von Yaru Korsin, der in den Romanen den Gründer des Vergessenen Stammes der Sith darstellt. Außerdem gibt es auf dem Kontinent Kesthah des Planeten Keshs auch die sogenannten Takara-Berge. Quellen *''Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith'' – Am Abgrund *''Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith'' – Die Himmelsgeborenen *''Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith'' – Der Wächter *''Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith'' – Pantheon *''Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith'' – Geheimnisse *''Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 1'' *''Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 2'' *''Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 3'' *''Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 4'' *''Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 5'' Einzelnachweise }} en:Takara Hilts Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Sith Kategorie:Sith-Lords Kategorie:Hände des Großlords Kategorie:Polizisten Kategorie:Mitglieder des Vergessenen Stammes der Sith Kategorie:Legends